1. Field of the Invention
The centrifugally rotating type dress drying hanger structure of the invention is a clothes hanger that includes a motor for rotating the hanger. The motor causes the hanger to make unidirectional or to make bi-directional periodic positive-negative rotations. The rotational centrifugal force is particularly utilized to swing water off the clothes due to the wind-drying effect caused by the air flow and centrifugal force.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Washed and spun-dry clothes are usually hung for sun-drying or wind-drying or dried by an electric clothes dryer. The natural wind or sun drying takes a longer time and is more troublesome if the weather condition varies, and the electric type clothes dryer is also disadvantageous due to its large power consumption, the tendency to more easily harm the clothes, and difficulty in removing water in highly humid air.